Death and the End
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Stein's back and he has plans for murder. What will happen to Maka, Soul, and their family once this plan has been carried out? Sequel to CDTS
1. Sick

**Okay, so it's been a year since the end of CDTS and the baby is born and Kami is nowwww... three and a half? I'm sure... Well, whatever. Anyways, here's the new story!**

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Soul smiled down at his half awake meister. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel like shit." she mumbled, sniffing. "You know, you don't have to stay with me." she protested, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Well, someone needs to take care of Kami and Alice, and you're too sick to even get up out of bed." he rubbed her stomach. "And with being pregnant again, you're under enough stress."

Yes, two months ago, Maka found out she was pregnant again. She hoped it was a boy this time. She really hoped.

"Well, whatever." she buried her face into her pillow. "They asleep?"

"Mhm. Been asleep for the past ten minutes. Why?"

"Then stay right here with me, okay?" she grabbed his arm gently and looked up at her tired husband. She'd been sick for the past three days, and morning sickness didn't help at all, either. "Please?"

"Of course." Soul sat down on the bed next to her and played with her hair. "So, I got word today that they lost track of Stein, Medusa, and Chrona. They think they may have left Italy."

"Great. Lost 'em again." she moaned, complaning. "Do you think they kno-" she sneezed. "-w we're alive?"

"I doubt it. How could they?"

"What if they knew that it was my mother they killed? Or what if we left some of our things behind?" she fret, shaking as a cool air swept through the room. "God, I'm freezing!"

"Well, then keep the blanket on." Soul chidded, pulling the blanket up to her neck. "Anyways, you need to stop stressing out, okay? We're going to be just fine. I promise."

"... Can I sleep now?"

"Sure."

* * *

Maka woke up the next morning bright and early, feeling tons better than the day before. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed and went to shower, her legs aching from lack of use. As she stepped into the shower, Soul awoke and sat up, looking for her.

"Are you okay to shower?"

"Yeah, I feel better. Tons better." she replied, running soap through her hair. "Want to join me?"

"Sure. Why not?" he shrugged and got out of bed, undressed, and got into the steaming shower with her, helping her to wash the rest of the soap out of her hair.

"I can do it myself."

"I don't care." he smiled and ran soap over her body, leaning in to kiss her twice before letting her rinse off. "I like taking care of you. It's fun." he admitted, running soap through his hair and over his body.

"Well, I'm better now, so I can take care of Alice and Kami and you can go back to work."

"No, I think I'll stay in one more day just to make sure you're really okay." he pushed her against the tile wall and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending down and kissing her. "It gives me another day with you."

"O-okay." she blushed, but none the less smiled and kissed his cheek. The two stayed like that a while, Maka in Soul's arms and Soul resting his head on top of hers.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Hardly. Can we get out and back into bed?"

"Whatever you desire." he let go and turned off the shower. Maka exitedfirst and was in her nightshirt and in bed by the time Soul had come out of the shower with a pair of boxers on. He slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her firmly, bringing her head to his chest.

* * *

"We'll attack once the children are out of sight. We can leave both alone. One will influence the other and hopefully they'll take after me." Stein stated flatly, leaning back in his chair. They were back in his old, two story laboratory that had been long since abandoned after he left town. Stein was looking down the new set of stairs that led under the earth. The group of three had dug into the ground and made an underground room of stone to keep Maka in once they'd caught her. Stein lit a cigarette and smirked.

"The chains should hold her. I don't think she can escape if she's attached to the wall." Medusa smiled as she came up the stairs, Chrona following behind, silent as always.

"Good. Soul will be kept upstairs in the spare room bound by rope. I had the doors in here switched out to a more durable material, so even if he does escape from the rope, he won't be able to break the door down to try and get to Maka. Once we have the two, we'll torture and kill Maka and beat Soul until he's near dead, then flee."

"And no one will be able to help either of them. I look forward to watching you cut my niece open." she purred in his ear and gave a wicked grin.

"We'll tape it so, if Soul does survive, he gets to watch his wife's last moments, although he will be able to hear her screams." Stein's grin turned into a sadistic one and he laughed loudly. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

***shivers* Ugh. I hate writing from Stein's POV. It sucks, but that's the way it works. Keep an eye out for chapter 2!**


	2. Captured

**So, yeah. This is going to move rather quickly for the first part of this, and then hopefully it'll slow a bit**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tsubaki, for watching the kids for a while. I really need a break, and Soul and Black Star are off somewhere, so they can't help.

"It's no problem, really. You go home and rest." the black haired woman smiled and waved as her friend got into her car and left. Maka turned the radio on, a feeling of dread hitting her. "What if I was right...?" she mumbled as she pulled up to the house. She exited the car and walked into the house, dropping her coat onto the coat rack and stepping out of her shoes. Immediatly, she called Soul.

"Yeah?" he answered casually.

"Soul, I feel like something bad's going to happen." she looked around the house, frightened.

"What do you mean?" his tone of voice changed immediatly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. Can... Can you and Black Star come back to the house, please? I'd feel safer if both of you were here."

"Of course. We'll be home soon."

"Thank you." she hung up and nervously walked to the bedroom in the back. She shakily laid down and closed her eyes, trying to shake the bad feeling off. Nothing was going to happen... was it?

She froze, hearing the shuffling of feet and the rustling of clothes. She didn't dare move as the door opened with a creak. She heard a curse, then silence. She slowly sat up. As she did, cloth was put over her face and nose and she struggled a moment, her movements becoming sluggish. She hit the floor with a thud and was out cold in seconds.

* * *

"Shh!" Soul whispered to Black Star. They'd just entered the house after taking notice of a strange white van parked in front of the house. Soul had heard a thud coming from the back room.

"Maka?" he called out, stepping inside, Black Star right behind him. "Maka, are you okay?" No answer. Soul looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. The house was silent. The two slowly made their way to the back room. Soul looked in the nursery and found no one. As they made their way to the back, they noticed the master bedroom's door was wide open. Maka never left it open. Soul quickened his pace and nearly shouted at the sight before him.

Maka lay on the ground, unmoving, blood dripping from a wound on her leg. Soul and Black Star raced to her side and checked her pulse. She was breathing. Soul sighed with relief and began to tend to the wound on her leg. As he was doing so, someone grabbed him from behind and placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He lashed his hands out, but failed to hit anything. His eyes drooped and he soon was on the ground next to his meister. Before he passed out, he saw Black Star hit the ground nearby, also out cold.

* * *

"That was a minor set back, but we have who we need." Stein lifted Maka off the ground. "Let's take Black Star, too. He'll go tattling to someone if we don't." Medusa dragged Black Star out of the house, Chrona having driven the van to the alley behind the house so they'd go unnoticed. Once the three were in the van, they drove off towards the lab on the outskirts of trouble, leaving nothing but a bloodstain on the white carpet in the master bedroom.


	3. She's Going to Die Anyways

**So, what I'm doing now is way out of my comfort zone, soooo, ya. I'm doing my best**

* * *

Stein grinned down at the unmoving body below him. "At last, I can finally torture you." the girl's ashy blond hair was dirty and her head was bleeding from when they'd thrown her to the ground after chaining her to the wall.

"Soul's awake. He's banging on the door now. I think the assassin is still out cold." Medusa reported, coming down the stairs swiftly. She stared at her niece with a small smile on her face. "I can't wait to see you start torturing her."

"Nor can I. I see she's pregnant, too." he nodded to the small bump in her stomach. "I think I'll personally deliver the baby several months early. I want her awake the whole time so Soul can hear her screams of pain as I cut her open." he grinned sadistically and knelt down, stroking Maka's hair gently. "We have a minor set back with that loudmouth brat here, but at least he can be sure that Soul sees the video of Maka's death." he heard a thump from upstairs. Probably Soul trying to escape.

"She'll be dead before the end of the week for sure." Medusa wrapped her arms around Stein and laughed.

* * *

Soul rammed his shoulder into the door again, grunting in pain. "Maka!" he shouted, then knelt down next to Black Star, attempting to wake him up. "Wake up! I need you to kick the door down!" he shook the meister again and his eyes opened.

"What the hell, Soul? What are you doing?" he pushed the albino off him. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in Stein's lab. He captured us and he has Maka, too!" Soul stood up again and attempted once again to break the door down. "Help me get this damn door open!"

"Step back." Black Star shakily got to his feet and walked to the door. Soul stepped out of the way. Black Star raised his leg and kicked the door out. It broke off of its hinges and flew across the hall.

"Thanks, man." Soul rushed past him and down the stairs, Black Star following quickly. Not seeing her on the main floor, he made his way to the basement. There lay Maka in a heap on the ground. Soul knelt next to her and lifted her up, finding she was chained to the floor and wall.

"Maka, wake up..." he shook her gently, craddling her in his arms. "Please, wake up."

"You two are such a cute couple." a sly woman's voice interupted his crying. He glared up at her. Medusa. She had Black Star by the collar. He was out cold. How could he have missed that.

"I told Stein that you'd be able to break out, but he didn't listen. So, I'll keep Black Star down here. You, on the other hand, will follow me upstairs.

"Or what?" he growled.

"Or I kill her." she responded, chaining Black Star to the wall. Soul faltered and sighed, kissing Maka before gently setting her down. He followed the witch upstairs and to a different room. She shoved him in the room and locked the door, taunting him.

"She's going to die either way." she sang, leaving Soul banging on the door.


	4. Dead

**Ya'll are probably not going to like what I'm about to do. Anyways. R&R Oh, and my laptop is broken, so updates will be kind of slow. Sorry D:**

* * *

Stein stared down at Black Star and kicked him in the head for the third time. He was out cold again. Stein turned away and leaned over Maka, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open for the first time since they'd brought her to the lab two days earlier. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to get out of his grip, kicking her legs out at him.

"Stop struggling or we'll kill Soul and Black Star." he growled, pinning her wrists and legs to the ground. She froze, her eyes widening again. Stein smiled calmly.

"Please don't hurt them." she whimpered, her voice coming out scratchy. "Please, leave them alone." she tensed as Stein brought his hand to her hip.

"Cooperate and we'll leave them alive." he smirked as she slowly nodded, ready to give herself up for the safety of her friend and husband. "You know how we knew you were alive? We killed your mother. We knew that you were alive the day we found you in Italy. You were leaving and we ran into you. Remember that?" Stein rambled on, not letting Maka respond. "We knew your mother lived in Sicily, so we paid her a visit. She told us everything we wanted to know. Of course, we had to kill her to keep from warning you, but not before I raped her. Did they tell you that? Did they tell you what I did to her? I bet they did. I bet you wanted to come hunting me down right away, but you couldn't because Soul wouldn't let you. He was too afraid that you'd die and now look where you are. Right where I want you."

"Stop... I don't want to hear it. If you're going to kill me, do it." she shut her eyes tightly. "Don't talk about what you did to her."

"I'll stop. Fine, but let's do something else, then." Stein slid his hand under her shirt and up to her breasts. She tensed again, knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she growled. "Just kill me and leave. I don't care, just don't... do this." her resolve was beginning to break.

"Don't touch her, bastard!" Black Star was now conscious, glaring at the insane professor. "I'll kill you. I swear I will if you touch her again." he scrambled to his knees, pulling against the chains.

"Oh, you're awake. Have a nice nap?" he taunted. "This means you get to watch." Stein grinned, unchained Maka, and pulled her shirt and pants off of her body. Black Star struggled against his restraints.

"Leave her alone." he roared. "Let her go! Now!"

"I don't think I will." he gripped Maka's thighs and pushed against her, Maka whimpering in protest.

"Stop! Don't do it again!" she sobbed quietly, squirming underneath him. Stein ignored her and stripped off the rest of her clothing.

"Stein, stop!" she screeched, her free hand striking his face. stein grunted and slapped her hard, causing her head to whip to her left.

"That was a warning, Maka. Do it again, and I'll stab you." he threatened, unbuckling his jeans. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." she whispered shakily.

"Good. Now, I want to hear you scream. Let Soul know how much you need him right now. Tell him you want him to come save you." he accented his words by thrusting into her. Maka screamed loudly, cringing in pain from the force of his thrusts.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Black Star struggled against the chains, looking away. He couldn't watch his best friend get raped.

"Soul!" she cried out. Not caring about Stein's threat, she hit Stein again, trying to push him off her. "H-Help me!" she began to cry. "Please..."

* * *

"Maka!" Soul shouted, banging on the door. "I'll come help you! Don't worry." he kicked the door again, frustrated. "I promise." he fell to his knees, crying. "I'll save you." he leaned against the door, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll get us all out of here. God, this has to be a dream."

* * *

Tears rolled down Maka's cheeks as Stein walked back up the basement stairs after re-chaining her to the floor, her clothes haphazardly thrown back on her body.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Maka." Black Star whispered. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"...is he okay? Did they hurt him?" she asked quietly, slowly lifting her head. "Is he okay? she asked again.

"Last time I saw him, he was okay. Just worried about you. Soul's a touch guy. He'll get us out of here." Maka was silent as she sat up, wincing in pain as she did.

"You're hurt." she got as close as she could and reached out her hand to his bleeding forehead. Black Star pushed her hand away.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, Black Star. I really am."

"'s okay." he grunted. "Besides, you'll need me 'cause we're breaking out of this place. We're all going to make it out alive. I promise."

"You and Soul need to worry about yourselves. You two get out of here. It's me he wants. He'll leave you alone as long as I cooperate."

"No. We're not leaving without you, Maka. That's final." he snapped. "Soul and I both care about you. You're coming home with us."

"He'll just keep hunting us." she whispered, moving to lean against the wall. "He won't stop until I'm dead."

"We'll kill him, Maka. I promise." he smirked. "He'll regret everything he did to you, and I'll make sure you get a chance to hit him, too. I'll let you land one on his face."[1]

"... if I die, tell Soul that I want Stein dead before my funeral, so Stein doesn't have the pleasure of seeing anyone I love cry over me." she looked at Black Star as his face fell.

"You won't die, but okay." he grunted.

"I think it's time to cut you open~" Medusa sang as she walked down the steps, Stein following behind. she pulled Maka to her knees by her hair, holding a gun in Black Star's direction. "If you fight us, he and Soul die." she reminded her. She unchained Maka and pushed her to a labtable that was hidden in the shadows. She chained her to the table and stepped back. Stein set his cutting utensils down on the tray next to the table and turned on an overhead light. Maka squinted.

"Thank you for being so cooperative." Stein grinned and lifted her shirt up. Maka whimpered softly, balling her hands into fists to prepare for the incoming pain. Stein lifted his knife up and brought it to her stomach, cutting her open with ease. Maka screamed loudly, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Black Star thrashed against his chains and Medusa watched on, a grin slowly forming on her face.

* * *

"Soul!" he'd heard her scream again. He got up off the ground and slammed his shoulder into the door once again.

"Maka!" he banged his fists against the wall as another scream rang out. "Leave her alone!" he kicked the door hard. He heard footsteps and he backed away fro mthe dooor as Medusa stepped in. Soul charged at her, fire burning in his eyes. Medusa gabbed his wrist and pushed him back into the wall.

"You're yelling can be heard clearly from the basement. It's a distraction. I want it to stop." she sighed. "Vector arrows." Soul got up to charge again, but the arrows pierced him first. Soul hit the ground hard, placing his hand over his lower abdomen, pushing on the wound hard to stop the bleeding.

"She'll be dead soon." she sang as she stepped out of the room, relocking it as Soul lost conscious.

* * *

Stein didn't bother to stitch Maka up once he was done. He unchained her from the bloody operation table and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. She wasn't moving. To be sure she was dead, he pierced her with his knife directly over the heart. Medusa had already knocked Black Star out and was unchaining him. He stared down at the lifeless body in front of him. Her hair was bloody at the tips and was covering her face. Her once white shirt was now soaked in her own blood. It was now covering the incisions made on her stomach. Her jeans were tattered and bloody as well, her shoes having been tossed somewhere in the darkness. Blood was beginning to puddle around her again. Stein grabbed the fetus he'd extracted from her body and arranged it so it was cradled in her arms.

"Medusa, we're done here. Get Chrona so we can go." he followed the witch up the stairs and, once they'd grabbed Chrona, they fled, leaving the dead body and two unconscious men behind.

* * *

"Soul! Come on, buddy, wake up!" Black Star shook his friend awake while checking the stab wound he'd received. He was no longer bleeding, but was still feeling the effects of the magic.

"Where is she...?" he slowly sat up and, with Black Star's assistance, got to his feet. He pulled away from his friend, a little shaky on his feet. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"She's dead, Soul. Stein killed her. Her body... it's in the basement. I'm so sorry I couldn't help her." tears glistened in his eyes.

"She can't be." his eyes widened and he frantically ran down the steps, still uneasy on his feet. Black Star followed.

"I-I called for help. They left my cell phone in my pocket." he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Soul stood in the middle of the room and stared at his wife's lifeless body.

"M-Maka." he ran to her and dropped to his knees, his hand touching her cold arm. "No." tears rolled down his cheeks. He rolled her over so she was facing him and saw the fetus in her arms. He wrapped his arms around the body and cried, stroking her hair gently. He ignored the footsteps from upstairs. A hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Kid.

"You need to let her go. You're hurt." he held Soul back as Maka and the fetus were taken away.

"She needs me!" he fought his friend, but wound up back on his knees, crying.

"She's gone, Soul." Kid sighed and sat in front of his friend. Soul allowed a medic to tend to his injury. Black Star approached him, a bandage covering his head.

"She asked me to tell you something. We were talking before Stein killed her."

"What did she say?"

"She said don't hold a funeral for her until Stein is dead. She doesn't want him to have the pleasure of watching all of us mourn her death."

"... I'm going to find that bastard and kill him for her. I'm going to avenge her death." he grunted as his abdomen was bandaged. "But, I want to bury the baby. He had no right to kill her or the unborn child." Soul clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"We'll help you kill him, but for now, you need to rest."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**I know. You all probably hate me now.**

**[1]- the line was a modified one that Black Star had said in the anime**

**Just so you all know, I feel terrible for writing this scene. It was icky. D: Anyways R&R**


	5. Recovery

**I'm on vacation lol. Got to a computer. This chapter made me cry D:**

* * *

Soul lay in the hospital bed quietly, staring at the scrapbook Tsubaki had brought for him. It was filled with photos of him, Maka, and their two kids, Alice and Kami. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at their wedding photos. Maka's face was covered with cake and she was laughing, her arm wrapped tightly around him. Soul ran his hand over the photograph, over Maka's face. He dropped his head, outright crying.

"Why..?" he sniffed, holding the book close. "Why... did it have to be her?" he ignored the fact Black Star and Kid had walked in with Alice and Kami. "God, I hate myself."

"Daddy?" Kami and Alice approached him. Kami took his hand. "Where's mommy?" Soul tensed.

"M-Mommy isn't coming home, Kami." he pet her silver hair and looked away. She reminded him too much of Stein. "Mommy's in heaven now."

"Mommy... isn't coming home?" Kami had tears in her eyes. Alice climbed onto the bed and hugged Soul tightly, wailing.

"I want mommy!" she cried. Soul hugged her tightly, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I wish she'd come home, too, but she can't." Kami climbed onto the bed and hugged her dad as well, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I miss her." she whispered, her body shaking.

"Me, too."

* * *

"Soul, we know you probably don't want to see this, but Stein left a DVD behind. It was intended for you."

"I want to see it." he said firmly. He sat up in the hospital bed and watched as the DVD was placed into the player. He was handed the remote and he played the video. As he watched, his anger towards Stein grew. He balled his hands into fists as he watched Stein torture her. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as it ended with Stein laughing sadistically.

"I'll kill that man. I swear to god I will." Soul told the two officers who watched the video with them to leave. He cried silently, mourning the loss of his wife. Kid stepped in a few minutes later.

"The doctors said you can leave tonight. Want me to stay and drive you home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I-I want to go home. Are the kids there with Tsubaki?"

"Yeah. She and Black Star took them home."

"Good."

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you both. Maka should have never died. I promise to do what I can to help track him down."

"... I don't want to have an official funeral for Maka, but I at least want her buried with the baby. We can hold a funeral for her later after Stein is dead."  
Soul sighed and looked out the window.

"Can you have that done by tomorrow? I want to visit her grave." he mumbled. "With the kids. I want them to understand, but don't try to explain what happened. I want to wait until they're older. They're too young to understand."

"Okay. I won't tell them. You just rest up. I'll come back for you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you." Kid waved and left the room, leaving Soul to himself again. He reopened the scrapbook and flipped through more photos. He stopped on one of her in the hospital after giving birth to Alice. She was holding the newborn and Kami was sitting next to her with a big grin on her face. Soul smiled a little.

"My angel... I miss you so much."

* * *

**R&R**


	6. I Remember Your Name

**So, I'm doing this chapter as a song chapter. See if you can figure out what song it is.  
**

* * *

Soul took each of his daughter's hands and led them down the road to the cemetery. The sky overhead was overcast. It started to rain.

_Hey, Lucy, I remember your name._

Kami held a bouquet of red roses in her free hand. Her black dress swished at her feet. They approached two freshly dug graves and she set the roses down, six on each grave.

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

The three knelt down silently, tears already rolling down Soul's cheeks. He brushed a few wet leaves off the dirt and ran his hand over the headstone.

_I'm in the grass, on my knees, Wipe the leaves away._

"Hey, Maka," Soul began, his voice quivering. "I brought the girls here to see you. I know you'd want that."

_I just came to talk for a while. I got some things I need to say._

"We just wanted to bring you and Tommy some roses. Yeah, the baby was a boy. Just like you wanted."

_Now that it's over. I just wanna hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

"We miss you so much back at home. We don't know what to do with ourselves anymore. We wish you'd come home."_  
_

"We miss you, mommy." Alice added.

_Now that it's over. I just wanna hold her. I've gotta live with the choices I've made. And I can__'t live with myself today.  
_

"We came here today 'cause we wanted to spend your birthday with you for a bit. Tsubaki is making a cake. We're going to get together later."

_Hey, Lucy, I remembered your birthday._

"Kami brought a photo... the one Tsubaki took of all of us last Christmas." Soul rubbed his eldest daughter's back. Kami set the photo down.

"Maka..." he began again.

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name._

"I finally... was able to say your name without bawling, but I will never come to terms with what happened." he admitted, hanging his head._  
_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance._

"I promise you, I'm going to make this right and find Stein no matter what."

_But all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends._

"The girls will help me if they want to when they're older. I promise I'll enroll them into the academy.

_Now that it's over. I just wanna hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

"Maka, my angel, please watch us and keep us all safe. We'll be right here. We're not going anywhere.

_Now that it's over. I just wanna hold her. I've gotta live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today.  
_

"We'll come back soon, Maka. I-I promise." more tears rolled down Soul's cheeks and he felt his daughter squeeze his hand.

"It's okay, daddy."

_Here we are, now you're in my arms. I never wanted anything so bad._

"I wish I could bring you home like I promised myself over and over that night. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." Soul buried his face into his hands.

_Here we are for a brand new start. Given the life that we could of had._

"I wish you were still here. I hurt every day knowing I could have done more."

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand. Me and Lucy never wanna end_

"I wish I could hold your hand again. We all do. We wish you'd come home, but we know you can't."

_Just another moment in your eyes. I'll see you in another life. In heaven where we never say goodbye_

"Mommy, come home. Please." Alice cried.

_Now that it's over. I just wanna hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me._

Soul looked up at the sky. The rain was coming down hard now. They were soaked, but they didn't care.

_Now that it's over. I just wanna hold her. I've gotta live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today!__  
_

"We miss you." he said simply, wishing he could see her again.

_Here we are now you're in my arms. Here we are for a brand new start._

Soul stood and took both girl's hands again.

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand(Today). Me and Lucy never wanna end(Today).  
_

"Let's go home." Soul said softly._  
_

_Ive gotta live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today.  
_

As Soul turned away, he spoke again. "I can't live with myself today." he glimpsed a flash of white and the group turned around, startled. There in front of them was a girl in a long, white dress. She smiled at them._  
_

"I'm always here." she said softly, stepping closer. She patted both girl's heads and hugged Soul. Her arms went right through him! She gave a shy smile. "I'll always be here." Just like that, she faded, leaving the family in silence.

_Hey, Lucy, I remember your name._

* * *

**I admit. I cried. This is so sad for me T.T R&R Btw the song is Lucy by Skillet**_  
_


	7. Burning

**Soooo, yup. Another time skip. I couldn't resist myself from making the kids older :P  
**

* * *

**Thirteen years later, Stein had still not been found. Kami and Alice had been enrolled into the academy. Kami, now sixteen, assisted her younger sister Alice, now fifteen, in training. The two became meister and weapon partners and kept themselves distant from their other classmates. They do not know what really happened to their mother.**

* * *

"Kami? Alice? Can I talk to you?" Thirty-five year old Soul Evans asked, sitting down on the couch. His two daughters joined him in the living room, sitting down quietly.

"Yes, dad? Is something wrong?" Alice asked.

"I've been keeping your mother's true death a secret from you and I think it's time for you to know."

"I thought mom passed away after giving birth to our baby brother Tommy. You said they both died at the same time." Kami tilted her head.

"I lied, but it was to protect you. I'll start at the beginning." Soul took a deep breath. "Kami, you aren't my biological daughter. Your mother was raped when she started school at the academy by a teacher we both had. He was an insane professor who had a thing for her."

"You're kidding..." Kami gasped softly, her emerald eyes wide.

"No, I'm not." Soul sighed. "Your mother didn't tell me this was happening. I had to figure it out myself, and I nearly lost her. After Stein left, we found out she was pregnant with you. She gave birth and we raised you. Later, Alice was born."

"How did mom really die, dad?" Alice demanded, her fists clenching.

"Stein killed her. He kidnapped her, Black Star, and I and he tortured and killed her. He... took your brother out of your mother's body and killed him too before he could even live." tears rolled down Soul's cheeks. "They died and I couldn't do anything." Kami and Alice gasped.

"W-Where is Stein now?" they asked at the same time.

"We don't know. We've been trying to track him, but we haven't found a clue as to where he and your mother's aunt and cousin went. They seemed to have just vanished."

"I'll kill that jack ass!" Alice stood up, but Kami gripped her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid. We don't even know what he looks like. However," she looked at her dad. "We will help you find him, okay?"

"I'd like that." he smiled faintly and stood up. "Why don't we go see your mother's grave. I have another story for you." the three left the house and went down the road to the cemetery. They stood in front of Maka and Tommy's graves.

"So, what's the story?" Kami asked.

"When I first brought you here thirteen years ago, as we were leaving, we saw your mother's ghost. She patted both of your heads and attempted to hug me. It was on her birthday. So, tonight, we'll celebrate her birthday again. Like every year, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Happy birthday." Soul said softly. He knelt down in front of the shrines for Maka and Tommy and placed a rose down. "... to both of you." he was kneeling in the corner of the master bedroom. "We miss you." he stood and walked to his bed, crawling under the comforter. He stared at the wall. This is what he did every night now. He sighed and rolled over.

"We'll find him, dad." Alice had walked into the room. Her eyes told him how determined she was to help.

"Thank you, Alice. It means a lot. You need to get to sleep, though. You have school tomorrow." Instead of leaving, Alice sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm leaving dad."

"What?" Soul sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kami and I are leaving. We're going to hunt for Stein." she stood up, but Soul gripped her hand tightly.

"You are not putting yourselves in danger, Alice. I won't let you! I couldn't bear it if something happened to both of you."

"I'm sorry, dad. We're going." she pulled away from her father and left the room. Soul sat there, dumbfounded. Quickly, he got up out of bed and left his room, but his kids had already left. Soul dropped to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're not safe... Alice... Kami." he looked down at the ground, then raised his head. Maka stood there. She looked the same as she did when they'd seen her all those years ago. She was in the same white dress and had the same sexy, yet soft, smile on her face.

"You need to go after them. Burn down the house and go. They need you now, Soul." she stepped closer and rested her hand on his cheek. "Don't abandon our kids. You've been with them all this time, so don't let them down now." Soul wiped away a few tears.

"Promise you'll be watching us the whole time? You should see the moment Stein dies."

"I'm always with you, Soul. I always will be." she knelt down. "Tommy and I will be waiting for you." she faded. Soul stared at nothing, confused. Waiting... for him?

None the less, he got up and went back to the master bedroom, packing clothes and pictures into a suitcase. He picked up a picture frame and stared at the photo. It was of him and Maka on her birthday. The day he proposed to her. Nodding his head, determination in his eyes, he closed the suitcase. The luggage in one hand and a lighter in another, he lit the blankets on his bed on fire and left the house, lighting various other objects on fire. He stood outside for a while, watching as the fire consumed every inch of the mansion. Windows blew out everywhere and instantly, Soul was reminded of the first day he and Maka met.

_'Did I just hear someone call for help?' Soul thought, getting closer to the burning warehouse. A window burst, the class shattering everywhere. He instantly climbed through, the flames not having made their way to that side of the building. He looked around and coughed, the smoke already getting to him. He heard the voice again._

_"Help!" the voice said. He heard it in his head. He looked around and spotted a young girl about his age tied to a wooden beam in the center of the building. He ran to her, thinking. 'Hold on! I'm coming to get you!" he knelt down and transformed his arm into a scythe, beginning to saw at the ropes.  
_

Soul watched as the house burned, remembering that fateful day. Tears rolled down his cheeks. If he hadn't saved her, then they wouldn't have become friends. They wouldn't have gone out. They wouldn't have gotten married, and... and Kami and Alice would never have been born[1]." Soul turned and started walking down the street, the fire blazing behind him.

* * *

**[1] It's a variation of a line from Clannad: After Story when ::SPOILER ALERT:: Nagisa dies. Anyways, Soul's basically blaming himself for everything now.  
**

**So, this is the next chapter. Hope you all liked it R&R**


	8. Welcome to Phoenix

**So, this chapter is really going to be Kami and Alice's POV**

* * *

"Alice, what did Lord Death say when you called him?" Kami sat on the cold, concrete ground just as her sister came back from inside the DWMA. "Did he give you a description of Stein? Did he tell you where they think he might be?" she asked eagerly.

"Even better. Lord Death showed me a photo of the professor. I'll be able to tell you what he looks like, and Lord Death says he believes that Stein is in Phoenix, Arizona. We should be heading there on your bike." Alice smiled and grabbed her helmet off the sleek silver motorcycle. Kami had received it for her sixteenth birthday. "Remember, I can't drive, so we'll have to break during the day time and drive at night when there's less likely to be traffic."

"Yeah, I know." Kami put her helmet on and swung her leg over the bike, straddling it. "Get on so we can go before dad catches up to us. He can't be too far behind now."

"Right." Alice got onto the bike and wrapped her arms around her sister's slim waist. "Let's go."

"Uh-huh." Kami revved the bike and sped off down the road, both teens failing to notice the rising smoke from the other side of town. Kami turned onto Interstate 15 and sped down the deserted road. "How long until we reach Vegas?" Kami shouted over the roar of the bike.

"About an hour. then from Vegas to Flagstaff is about another four, so we should be there around dawn. From Flagstaff to Phoenix is about a two hour drive. If we rest in Flagstaff until noon then head out, we should be in Phoenix by two o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Damn am I glad you're my sister. You know the map by heart." Kami grinned and rounded a curve. "Hey, our backpacks are still in the compartments on the side of the bike, right?"

"Hold on." Alice kicked each side of the bike where the compartments were. "Ah, yeah. They are, and our money is in my pocket. We're set. Let's kill this guy."

"We need to make a plan first, Alice. Like dad said: we can't walk in there blind. When we find him, we need a plan of action so we're not killed." Kami kept her gaze on the road, noting her sister's tightening grip around her waist.

"D-Do you think dad will hate us for leaving him like that?" she asked quietly, glancing at the back of Kami's head. "I mean, he loves us, but we disobeyed him."

"He'll follow us and he'll find us, but I'm sure he won't make us go back home." Kami reassured her. "He won't hate us."

* * *

"Thanks again." Kami waved to the man who'd served them at Macayos as they left.

"I'm stuffed. Now, to rest for a bit." Alice giggled and sat down next to the bike, pulling out her bag. She grabbed the book she packed and started to read. "Hey, Kami." she began. "You did bring your DWMA card, right?"

"Uh-huh. You?"

"Yup. Just in case a cop stops us. I mean, we are technically doing work for the school. They can't take us to jail for doing our job, right?"

"Right, now read your book, bookworm." Kami teased, laying back and closing her eyes. The two had reached Flagstaff an hour ago and had already eaten an early lunch. The sun was bright, bearing down on them.

"Another reason I hate the desert." Alice suddenly burst out. "It's too hot." she complained, chuckling.

"I agree." Kami rolled onto her side and stared at her younger sister. "Want to practice? We can make use of some time by getting ready." she stood up and held her hand out to her sister. Alice took her hand and transformed into a red and black scythe. Kami swung it around a bit.

"We need to be quick on our feet. Stein, from what Lord Death has said, is agile and can shoot his soul wavelength into our bodies, so we have to make sure he doesn't do that, or we're done for." Alice advised. "He may also be with mom's aunt and cousin. One's a witch and the other is the demon sword. Chrona is a pink haired girl with a weapon inside her. She doesn't talk very much. Medusa is a snake witch. Her attacks are powerful and quick. She can take you out in an instant if you're not paying attention. The three together are powerful and we could easily be outmatched. Let's just hope that it's only Stein and that we can get the upper hand."

"Let's hope. So, what plan do you have in mind?" Kami asked, ignoring the bikers parking by her motorcycle. "I mean, we can't just barge right in there and attack. We'd get caught to easily and he could kill us."

"Well, it all depends on where he's staying. Let's worry about finding him for now. From there, we'll trail him and learn where he's living and how many people are with him. If we have to, we'll call the DWMA for backup through Lord Death."

"Alright..."

"Kami, there's something else." Alice began hesitantly.

"What?"

"Well, Lord Death said that Stein's expecting you and I to take after him... so what if we make him believe that for a while, then attack when he's at his weakest?"

"I like that idea." Kami beamed.

"Hey, girly. Who you talking to?" one of the bikers called out, leaning on his handlebars. He had yet to dismount his bike. "Are you crazy 'r something?"

"Watch out. The crazy ones are always the fierce ones." another biker called.

"Ignore them, Kami." Alice poked her head out of the weapon, startling the bikers. Kami clenched the weapon tightly in her hand. "Kami, don't you dare."

"Transform back. We're going." she said simply. Alice did as she was told and followed Kami to the bike. She put her book away and mounted the motorcycle behind her sister. Before they left, Kami landed a punch on the biker who'd began to tease her then took off down the road towards Phoenix.

"Nice punch, Kami, but I told you not to do anything. Dad says there's more to life than violence."

"I don't care." she stopped at a red light. "I felt better punching them rather then you and I'm sure you'd appreciate it if I stopped beating on you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." Kami took off once the light turned green.

"Turn onto Interstate 17 south." Alice instructed. Kami made the turn off and sped down the Interstate, weaving in and out of cars. They continued like that for two hours, Alice giving directions. Finally, Alice perked up.

"Turn right onto East Washington Street and we're there!" she shouted. Kami came up on the street and turned, roaring down the road. She stopped the bike just inside a shopping plaza.

"Here we are, Alice. Welcome to Phoenix."


	9. The Scream

**And now back to Soul's POV. The POV will switch throughout the chapter**

* * *

Soul sped down the road towards Phoenix. He'd stopped at the DWMA several hours ago and talked to Lord Death. He'd told Soul that Kami and Alice were headed to Phoenix, so that's where he was going now. Knowing the girls, they'd already be on their way to Phoenix. It was noon. The girls had left several hours ago, so it was possible they'd be getting ready to head to Phoenix now.

"I'm coming to help you, girls. I won't let you fight Stein alone." he whispered to himself as he made it to Flagstaff. Exhausted, he stopped at a hotel and checked in so he could shower and rest. After showering, he sat quietly on the queen sized bed, staring at the photo he'd brought with him. Maybe if he thought hard enough...

"I'll try it." he said to himself. He closed his eyes and whispered Maka's name, picturing her in his mind.

"Soul?" a soft, feminine voice asked. "Is everything okay?" Soul opened his eyes. Maka was there, Tommy in her arms.

"Maka." he choked out, a small smile on his face. "I knew it'd work."

"So, you figured it out, then?" she asked, walking towards him. "Have you found Alice and Kami yet? Where are they?"

"They're probably on their way to Phoenix, but I can't keep driving without risking getting into an accident. Besides, it's easier to drive my bike at night when it's cooler outside." he lay back on the bed. "What's going on? You said you and Tommy were waiting for me. What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you." she said softly. "I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. It's against the rules. Anyways, you should write a letter to Kami and Alice. Tell them about all this and how to contact us if they want to. Leave it for them in case something happens." she sat next to him. "You're far from Death City, so I can't stay long, but I knew you wanted to see us."

"Will you be able to come if I call you from Phoenix?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I should be able to. I don't know yet. I can check on the girls and come back to tell you if you'd like me to try."

"Thank you, Maka. I love you." Soul reached for her hand, but was unable to grasp it. He sighed. "I wish I could hold your hand again..."

"I might be able to make that happen, but you must kill all three of them. Stein, Chrona, and Medusa. Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"I see him!" Alice whispered, pointing the gray haired man out to Kami. "That's him. I recognize his face anywhere. Let's follow him."

"Remember the plan? Don't intrtoduce yourself. Just follow. If he notices us, just ask if we could have a place to stay for the night." Kami smiled. "Let's go." the two teens followed the professor for a few blocks. Stein didn't look back once. He finally walked up to an old abandoned factory. Alice and Kami hid behind a nearby building and watched him enter.

"Are you ready to kill that bastard?" Alice asked, clenching her fist.

"Yup. Let's go." the two approached the factory cautiously and slipped inside. They looked around. The place was relatively empty aside from a few chairs and some crumpled up wrappers. Alice took another step forward, Kami gripping her hand tightly. It was dark aside from the light that spilled in from the windows. They couldn't see anyone.

"Alice... transform." Kami whispered. Alice did as she was told and her sister caught her, looking around. "Where'd he go..?"

"No idea. Walk a bit further, but be careful. He could be hiding." Alice warned. Kami walked in further, but stopped short. Someone was approaching her. She backed up. A light turned on. Stein stood there, staring at them, a cigarette in his hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked casually, taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Be honest." Alice growled. "Tell him."

"Stein, we're here to kill you." Kami stood tall, not afraid of the man who'd killed her mother. "We came on our own accord. The only people who know where we've gone are Lord Death and our father. In fact, dad is on his way now to find us."

"Ah, Kami. My little girl." Stein turned the screw in his head once. "How have you been?"

"I would be better if I still had a mother." she growled. "You killed her and now we have no one but dad left to help take care of us. How could you? You hurt our family so much..."

"Kami. Stay strong. Let's kill him and get away from here." Alice barred her sharp teeth. A trait she'd gotten from her dad. Kami nodded and charged at the man, swinging her scythe. Stein dodged and hit her from behind, sending her into the wall.

"Kami! Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." she muttered, standing up. She charged from behind this time and managed to cut his arm deep enough for blood to gush out. Kami glared. Not enough force behind it. She tried again, but Stein caught on and grabbed her wrist, forcing Alice fron her hands. Kami tried to fight him, but Stein held on tightly, smiling down at his daughter.

"Still want to fight me?" he asked, sliding his hand to her hip.

"Get you're dirty hands off of my sister!" Alice ran forward and struck Stein hard, blood pouring from a new wound on his other arm. He released Kami and she got up. Alice transformed back into a scythe and Kami charged forward again, looking for a good angle to strike from.

"Not so fast." Stein pushed his palm into Kami's chest. "Soul force!"

"Ah!" Kami went back into the wall and hit the ground with a soft thud. Alice reverted back to her human form and shook her sister. Kami slowly got to her knees.

"Kami! Are you okay?" Alice turned away and coughed up blood.

"Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about. His wavelength affects weapons a lot worse no matter where it hits. How do you feel?"

"Like shit." she muttered. Kami fell back to the ground, unable to sit upright anymore. Alice noticed that Stein was approaching and she threw herself over her sister, barring her teeth at Stein.

"Back away, I won't let you touch my meister."[1] she growled. Stein advanced and pulled Alice up by her hair. Alice protested and clawed at him, but he refused to release her. He forced the two to sit back to back and he bound them together tightly with rope.

"Now, I just have to wait for your father to arrive." he grinned and left the room. Alice dropped her head.

"Alice, you... are such an idiot. He could have killed you!"

"Better me than you, Kami." Alice sighed. "You're my meister and my sister. I want to protect you no matter what." she raised her head and gasped. In front of her was a woman with a long, white dress on. She frowned.

"Looks like my two girls got themselves into quite a mess, huh? I-I'll tell Soul where to find you. He's on his way now."

"Mom..." Alice whispered, shaking. "Tell dad we're sorry we left and that we're okay."

"Of course." she nodded. "But, once he's here you must help him. He doesn't have a meister, so he's going to struggle. If you can, get out of those ropes and hide until he arrives."

"We will." Kami promised, unable to see her mother. "Go. Now!" Maka nodded at her two kids and faded away.

"Relax. I'll cut the rope when Stein leaves, Kami. Then, we can hide."

"Don't. You'll cut me, too." she warned. "Wait until I say."

* * *

Soul groaned softly as he awoke. He'd heard someone call his name. "What is it...?"

"Soul, hurry! You need to get going. Alice and Kami were caught!" Maka's voice reached his ears adn he bolted up in bed.

"Where are they?" he asked

"At an abandoned warehouse in Phoenix. I could lead you there." she insisted. "You need to leave now! I don't know what he'll do to them."

"I'm going." he got out of bed and ran from the hotel and hopped onto his bike. A cool breeze behind him told him that Maka was right behind him. He revved the engine and took off down the road to Phoenix.

"Soul, they told me to tell you that they're sorry they left you and that they're okay." she said softly. Soul could swear he felt her arms around his waist. "They really are sorry."

"I know they are..."

Two hours later, they arrived in Phoenix just as the sun was setting. Maka led Soul to the abandoned warehouse. He stood a short distance away, staring at the dark building. He suddenly heard a scream and his eyes widened.

"Alice!"


	10. The Plan

"No! Get off of me!" Alice screamed. Stein pinned her wrists to the ground, a sadistic grin on his face. He trailed his hand down to her hips.

"Why should I?" he asked, sliding his hand up her shirt. Alice squirmed, whimpering as Stein made his way to her breasts.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kami shouted, struggling against the ropes. "Get away from her! You can do it to me, but please leave her alone." she pleaded.

"I'll get to you later, Kami. Right now, I want Alice."he grunted, fondling the younger girl. Alice was breathing heavily from the struggle with Stein. She'd kicked him and earned a slap from him. She tried to pull away, but he instantly pulled her back. He kissed her neck, pushing her bra out of the way so he could touch her. Alice screamed again and Stein slapped her.

"Shut up!" he turned quickly towards Kami and slashed the ropes with his knife. "Hold her down or I kill her." he demanded, holding the weapon to the sobbing girl's throat. "Now!" he barked.

"Don't do it, Kami!" Alice gasped out. "You don't have to do it. Just run. Get away and find dad!"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't lose you like we lost mom." the teen knelt down and pinned her sister's wrists to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stein nodded in approval and unbuckled his jeans.

"No..." Alice whimpered. "Please stop." She let out a scream. Stein had penetrated her, drawing blood as he tore through her hymen. Kami cried and shut her eyes, unable to watch as her sister was raped. Stein grabbed Kami by the hair and forced her to the ground. He groped her roughly as he thrust, both girls trying in vain to scream. Soon, he'd released into Alice and removed himself from her, ready to move onto Kami when the door burst open.

* * *

"We can't get in with Medusa and Chrona standing guard." Soul sighed and looked to Maka for help.

"Leave it to me." she moved towards Medusa and stepped inside her body. Medusa froze and fell to the ground, unmoving. Chrona ran to her mother.

"M-Mom?" she asked. Now was his chance. Soul came up behind the girl and knocked her out before approaching Medusa. He gasped as she sat up on her knees. He took a step back. She wasn't Medusa anymore. Her hair was longer and pulled back with barrettes. The white lab coat she was wearing was now a short white dress. She looked up at him with wide green eyes. Her features had changed. Her lips were painted red and blush dusted her cheeks. It was...

"M-Maka." he chocked out, throwing his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"Did you really think I'd let you fight Stein alone? We do everything together until the very end." she whispered.

"Right." he stood and helped her up. "Ready?"

'Ready." she grabbed his hand and the two burst inside the lab. They gasped at the sight before them. Alice was off to the side, naked, blood dripping from various wounds. Kami was in front of Stein, her eyes wide with fear. Kami and Stein turned in surprise, but Alice didn't move. Soul grew worried.

"Alice, honey?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." she was barely heard. "I guess I'm okay."

"He raped her, dad!" Kami shouted, pulling away from Stein and getting to her feet before Stein could move. She ran to her sister and knelt down next to her, helping her back into her clothing. "You don't have to fight..."

"I will. I want to kill him." Alice growled lowly, able to stand with her sister's assistance. They both looked at their dad and the girl next to them in surprise.

"Mom!" they both shouted. Maka shyly smiled at them, then turned her attention back to Stein.

"I-I killed you, Albarn! There's no way you could have survived that attack all this time!" he shouted, backing away.

"It's Evans." she said simply, a grin adorning her face. "Besides, I have my ways of doing things. I get around easily. I've come to kill you. Got that? Kami, Alice, be careful please."

"We will." Alice shifted into her scythe form and landed in Kami's hands.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"Got ya." he smirked and shifted into his scythe form. Maka caught him with ease, acting as if she hadn't been gone all this time. The two backed Stein up against the wall.

"You won't win easily." he threatened. "I still have Chrona and Medusa." he grinned.

"Chrona's out and Medusa is Kind of unavailable at the moment." Maka smirked, pointing to herself. "Give up and we'll kill you quickly."

"I don't think so." Stein ran at Kami, his knife jutted out at her. The girl dodged the attack and backed up. Stein pushed his hands into her chest, but Kami moved before he could attack with his wavelength. Maka came at him next, swinging Soul at him fiercely, fire in her eyes. Stein was faster as Maka was still not used to being in a body. He slammed her into the south wall where a window was positioned. The glass shattered, some shards lodging into her skull. Maka slumped to the ground and Soul reverted back, coming to her aid. Kami watched this, trying to come up with a plan as Stein brought out handcuffs and cuffed both together before Soul could move. Stein then advanced on Kami.

"Give up yet?" he asked. Kami sighed, a plan coming to her. She didn't like it, but it would do. She dropped Alice and raised her hands in defeat.

"Kami what are you doing!?" Alice shouted. Stein smiled and walked up to her, jerking both arms behind her back. He picked the weapon up and walked them towards Soul and Maka. He tied Maka to Kami and Soul to Alice. The younger girl glared at her sister, but allowed herself to be tied up to her father.

"I'm going to get Chrona and then leaving to get something from a friend. It doesn't look like you will be moving anytime soon." he smirked and left the room, Soul hanging his head.

"What the hell was that all about, Kami?" Alice shouted, kicking her older sister. "You should have kept fighting!"

"No. Not yet. We need to recover first. Besides, I have a plan." she whispered.

"You should have said something to me." Alice muttered.

"Well, tell us." Soul insisted. Maka was now conscious, she groaned softly.

"Mom, we need to get the glass out of your head first. I'm going to have Alice cut us free." she nodded to her sister and Alice complied, cutting both herself and Soul free, then moving to Kami and Maka. Soul immediately began picking glass out of Maka's head. Maka grunted, but allowed him to remove the shards.

"Okay, we need to call for back up first. We'll tell them where they are and give them a signal so they know when to come and assist when and if we need it." Kami instructed. Soul nodded and went to fog up a window to call Lord Death. Maka stood and hugged both her daughters.

"I'll do what I can to help." she said softly, looking at both girls.

"Mom, can you weild Alice? I know I can handle dad because he and I have trained together before. If you can weild Alice, my plan will work."

"I'm sure I can. Alice?" she turned to her daughter. Alice shifted and Maka caught her, swinging the weapon around a couple of times. Kami was satisfied that her mother could handle Alice.

"All set. Lord Death is bringing a group of troops by plane within the hour. The signal is we shout 'charge' so they know when to interfere." Soul smiled. "Let's here the rest of the plan, Kami."

"Well, since mom and I can weild both you and Alice, I was thinking we throw him off guard by switching weapons. Remember that training I did briefly at the academy? Since I'm part weapon, Lord Death brought out the weapon within me just as he did with mom. I can shift at any time as long as someone weilds me. That's where Alice shifts. She's just barely able to use me and is decent at attacking. If we get in a bind, we switch positions. Once he's distracted, mom can take the shot and kill him using dad. If needed, I can switch to using dad and mom can switch to using Alice. Sound good?" Kami asked, looking at each member of her family.

"I like it." Soul hugged his daughter, then pulled Alice and his wife in for a group hug. "I miss having all of you around." he murmured. "Ready to take on your biggest opponent yet?"

"I was born ready." they all said in responce.


	11. The Fight (Part 1)

"He's back!" Kami said in a hushed whisper as she hid behind a set of boxes. "He brought someone with him." she gripped Alice tightly in her hands, nodding to her parents. They heard voices getting closer. Then, they stopped. Shouting followed.

"Where the hell did they go? We've lost them!" Stein shouted angrily. He looked around the warehouse, looking for any signs of them. He was startled to hear a cry from above him. Maka jumped down, hurling her weapon at the man. Stein backed up against the wall. Kami shot out from behind her hiding place and took on Chrona and the man Stein had brought with him. He was brown haired and blue eyed, his hair styled up and outwards. the weapon he used came from his leg. A chainsaw.

"Let's go." Alice said softly, smirking. "Let's kill them all."

"Yeah." Kami charged at the man, swinging her scythe around, but he caught the blade against his chainsaw. Kami backed up.

"The name's Giriko, pretty lady. What's yours?" he drawled, grinning at the younger girl.

"None of your buisness." she muttered, trying again to slash him. She only succeeded in catching the blade on the chainsaw once more. "Alice. Let's try it now. Mom!" she shouted, tossing the weapon to her mother. Maka tossed Soul to her daughter and caught Alice, fire in her eyes as she attacked Stein. Kami, swung her dad around, going after Chrona this time. The weapon caused a deep gash to form in the girl's lower abdomen. She screamed and backed away, refusing to fight.

"Kami, focus on Giriko. It's obvious your mother's cousin refuses to fight us." Soul instructed.

"Alright." she turned on her heal and just barely dodged the chainsaw, the weapon digging into the ground. Kami took the opportunity to kick him. The attack landed and Giriko immediately got to his feet, fuming.

"I'm going to kill you, kid!" he shouted, charging at her. Kami held the scythe up defensively. His attack missed and he slid backwards, glaring at the young meister. "I'm going to tear you to shreds!" he proclaimed, once again getting ready to charge.

"Switch with your mother again and attempt witch hunter. That should knock him out for a bit." Soul said softly. The teen nodded and she and her mother switched weapons again.

"Ready?" Kami asked. Alice nodded.

"Soul resonance." they both said, focusing on each other. The scythe began to grow and became a bluish color. Kami swung the scythe back, ready to charge.

"Kami, watch out!" Maka shouted, but it was too late. Stein shoved his palm into Kami's chest and attacked with his wavelength, sending the girl flying back into the wall. Alice reverted back to her human form and backed up as a section of roof caved in, burrying Kami. Alice immediately began digging her sister out of the rubble while Maka took on both Stein and Giriko.

"Kami, are you okay? Please, talk to me!" she shouted, lugging wood and piping out of the way.

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up." her arm popped through the mess and Alice pulled her out. "We need to get back into that fight." Kami stated, getting to her feet. She wobbled at first, then regained her balance. Alice shifted and they were back in the fight. She went after Stein this time, swiping his feet out from under him. He crashed to the floor, then slowly got up, turning his focus to the teens. He backed them up into a wall. Kami smiled.

"Bye~" she waved and shifted behind him. Alice was there now. She caught the weapon and charged at Stein. She slashed him several times, but none were deep enough to kill him. Frustrated, Alice charged without thinking and brought the weapon back, aiming and attack straight for Stein's neck. Stein grabbed her by the wrist and wrestled the weapon away from the younger girl. Kami shifted back and ran at Stein.

"Let go of my sister, jack ass!" she shouted, kicking him in the stomach. Stein doubled over and let Alice go. She immediatly shifted, returning to her rightful place as a weapon. Kami backed up significantly. They attempted Soul resonance a second time, this time successful increating the attack and charging at the professor. They brought the blade down, but missed Stein by an inch as he dodged the anger filled attack.

Meanwhile, Maka was successful in her attacks, striking Giriko in every possible place with her weapon and her kicks(A/N: Yes. In that place, too, perverted freaks XD). Soul growled once as Giriko landed his chainsaw attack on Maka for an instant, leaving her arm a bloody mess. Wanting to assist her daughters, Maka struck while his back was turned, slicing all the way through him. The kishin egg appeared and Soul grinned.

"Good work. Now, let's go help Kami and Alice."

"Right." Maka turned around and went to assist the girls, who were struggling against Stein. He had the weapon in one hand and Kami's wrist in the other. He grinned and delievered another Soul force to both girls. Alice reverted back against her wishes and Stein released both of them. They landed on the ground with a thump, both of them unconscious. Maka immediately began attacking Stein, her weapon slashing through the air. She lured Stein away from the two unconscious girls and continued her attacks, able to land a few good hits before being forced back into the wall.

"Kami, Alice! I know you can hear me. You need to get up. Please!" Soul called out.

"Girls, please be okay..." Maka whispered before attacking again. On the other side of the room Alice slowly made her way to the floating kishin egg. She knew that if she swallowed it, she'd be good enough to fight. She knew her father didn't need it. She grasped the soul in her hand and swallowed it, the soul smoothly going down her throat.

"Number ninety-nine." she whispered, slowly making her way back over to Kami, who was now on her knees. "Hey, Kami, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. That's all." she smiled at her sister. Alice helped her to her feet and they exchanged a determined look. "Let's go help mom and dad."


	12. The Fight (Part 2)

"Ahh!" Kami swung the scythe again, throwing Stein off guard. He nearly tumbled to the ground, but was able to keep his balance. Maka punched Stein in the jaw. He stumbled back into the wall. Irritated, he threw his knife straight at Kami. She barely deflected the attack. While Maka checked on her daughter, Stein moved away, backing up towards the middle of the room where he couldn't be cornered again.

"Are you positive you're okay?" Soul asked worriedly. Kami nodded, a little shaken up at how close she was to dying. Cuts and bruises adorned her body. It hurt to move, now. She hopped the fight would end soon. Alice, in her weapon form, was weary and absolutely exhausted from fighting for hours in her weapon form. Maka glared at Stein. She had a fair share of cuts and bruises herself, and Soul had sustained a very deep wound from protecting Maka and the girls at one point. Stein looked no better. Deep gashes marred his skin, His hair was a mess from all the fighting and his clothes were torn ad tattered.

"Let's hurru and finish this fight. I'm tired of fighting." Alice complained.

"Then I'll be sure you join your mother and brother. All of you." Stein grinned and charged directly at Kami and Alice, but they were ready for him. They deflected his attack and were able to move out of the way before he could attack with his wavelength. Stein pulled another pocket knife out and charged again. This time, at Maka and Soul. Both were too stunned to move. Thinking quickly, Kami shoved them out of the way and barely had time to block the knife. It was two inches from her chest. Stein fought to plunge the blade into her body and Kami struggled to push it away. Maka kicked Stein out of the way and Kami sighed in relief.

"Thanks, mom." she smiled.

"You're welcome." Maka patted her daughter's head and the two began attacking the professor once again. They moved swiftly, delivering blows on each side of him, but Stein was a little bit faster. He was able to move just enough so the blades wouldn't sink into him. Maka growled and backed up, Kami by her side.

"Attack from the back. I'll take care of him at the front." Kami instructed. Maka nodded and moved while Kami remained where she was. Stein focused his attention on her and the two fought, Kami narrowly dodging his blows and Stein attacking swiftly. Kami caught the knive just before it could strike her heart, but Stein pushed it foward. The blade pierced her skin, but Kami backed away before it could penetrate deeper. Furious, Stein threw the knife at her. Kami moved her weapon to block it, but was too late. The blade struck her, opposite of her heart. She fell back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She hit the ground with a thud, barely conscious. Alice reverted back and tore off a section of her shirt to sop up some of the blood.

"Thank god his aim was off." Alice whispered. "I-I won't remove the knife. I'll wait until a medical expert can do it so you don't bleed to death. Press down on the wound around the knife." she instructed. "I'll fight Stein with mom and dad."

"Be careful." Kami warned in a raspy voice. "Please don't get killed, Alice. You and dad are all I have left."

"I won't die. I promise." Alice winked and got back into the fight.

"Is she okay?" Maka asked worriedly as she dodged blows from Stein.

"She will be. I told her to leave the knife there. It may hurt, but it's better than bleeding to death." she shifted her arm into a blade and ran at Stein, eyes blazing like fire. She landed the first hit, but was knocked away by the second.

"Alice, be carefull. You don't have a meister to wield you right now." Soul warned as Maka blocked another blow.

"I'm fine." she got back up and attacked again, drawing Stein away from her parents.

"I've had enough of you." Stein growled. He shoved his palm into her stomach. "Soul force!" he sent her flying into a crumbled wall. Debris pinned her leg and she cried out in pain, struggling to get the cement block off of her.

"Keep your hands off of my kids." Maka warned, bringing her scythe back to attack.

"I already defiled one of them. Maybe when I kill you and Soul I'll do the same to Kami." he smirked. Maka cried out in anger and swung the blade down at him. He caught it between his hands and and tugged the blade away from Maka. He tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Now, it's a fair fight." Stein grunted, taking Maka on. She ducked and slid out of the way just before she could be hit. She did good for a while, dodging his attacks and landing a few kicks. She soon got the upper hand and cornered Stein, a particularly hard kick coming down on his skull. Stein caught her leg and forced her to the ground. He landed on top of her and smirked, bringing the knife from her stomach to her chest, leaving a long, deep gash. Maka screamed and Stein made sure she didn't get up by pushing a knife into her left hand and into the ground. She held back her scream of pain as the knife went through her.

"Leave her alone!" Soul shouted, now in his human form. "Get away from her!" He charged at the professor and attacked with his blade, both men fighting for the win. "You hurt my kids." he stabbed him. "And my wife." he did it again, then aimed for his heart. "You're going to pa-" he was cut off. Just as his blow hit, Stein's own attack landed, striking him in the heart. Alice, Kami, and Maka screamed.

"Soul!"

"DAD!"


	13. Death and The End

"Soul!" Maka shouted, trying to remove the knife from her hand. Kami sat in awe, not even carring about her own injuries anymore. Alice was weeping in the corner of the room, the cement block having been removed from her shattered leg. Maka managed to remove the knife from her hand. Now, she was at Soul's side, taking his hand in hers.

"Please be okay." she whispered softly, squeezing his hand. Soul slowly opened his eyes.

"M-Maka." he gasped out. "This is what you meant. I was going to die." he groaned and shifted his gaze to Kami. "Kami, please, take care of Alice. I-I burned the house down, but all the money I have is yours."

"Dad, don't leave us!" Alice wailed. "You're all we have left! Please don't go!"

"Dad..." Kami whispered, slowly nodding in responce to what he had said.

"I'm sorry, girls. Look, call my parents when you get back to Death City. They'll help you. You can stay in Death City, but at least allow them to help you afford an apartment. Please, take care of yourselves." Soul turned his gaze back to Maka, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

"Soul..." she whispered. she leaned down and kissed him as he took his last breath. Soul... was dead. Alice and Kami screamed. Windows shattered and men with weapons and medics burst in. Two teachers, Sid and Nygus, ran to Kami while another, a student named Jarrel Korner, went to assist Alice.

"Hold still, Kami." Nygus instructed. Sid held her in place as Nygus slowly pulled the knife out of her body. Kami tried her best not to scream as the nurse bandaged the wound and helped her to her feet. The three approached Maka. Alice was leaning against Jarrel, staring at her deceased father. Their mother slowly stood and hugged both her daughters.

"you two are so brave to have gone off and faced Stein. I'm very proud of you. I also understand that Giriko's soul was the last kishin egg you needed."

"Yeah. We're almost there, momma." Alice assured her, giving her mother a faint smile. "As soon as we recover, we'll hunt for the witch's soul I'm gonna eat." she flashed her sharp teeth at her mother.

"Take mine." Maka said softly. Kami and Alice gave her quizzical looks.

"Medusa's soul is still here. Strike my body and obtain the final soul you need to become a deathscythe, Alice." Kami and Alice stared at her with wide eyes. Kami hugged her.

"We'll do it." she said softly. She looked at her sister. Still in pain, the teen shifted, landing gently in Kami's hands. Everyone but Maka stepped back.

"Goodbye girls." she said weakly.

"Goodbye, momma." they both whispered. Kami swung the scythe and sliced through the body. It disappeared, leaving the glowing witch's soul behind. Alice shifted back and Kami caught her. She set her sister down and allowed Alice to use her for support. The younger girl grabbed hold of the soul and handed it to Sid.

"Give it to Lord Death once we return. I'll swallow it once we've recovered." the man nodded.

"The Helicopters are here. Let's get going."

"Sounds good." Kami glanced down one final time at her dead father. She allowed Alice to be carried away by Sid and she knelt down, brushing back his hair out of his face. Shaking, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, tears spilling from her cheeks. "Rest in peace, daddy." she whispered, getting up and walking away. "...Until we meet again... daddy."[1]

* * *

Spirit was waiting for them when they returned. Kami and Alice had accompanied Nygus, Sid, and their dead father home. Alice craddled his head the whole time and Kami kept fighting off unconsciousness as she stroked the man's silver hair. Alice rested her head against Kami's shoulder, her silver hair covering her blood red eyes.

'At least she looks like him...' Kami thought, comforting her sister as best as she could. When the Helicopter landed, Spirit stepped on and carried Alice out to an ambulence. She was going to be transfered to the City hospital for surgery before joining her sister at the academy. Sid moved Soul to a stretcher that had been brought for him. From there, he was going to be transfered to the mourge. There, he'd be cleaned and made ready for the viewing before the funeral. Kami exited the 'copter on her own, but immediatly collapsed onto the ground, finally giving into exhaustion and the blood loss. Nygus caught her and quickly brought her to the infirmary. Inside the school, students watched as Kami was brought to the infirmary, everyone well aware of what had occured. Nygus hooked the girl up to a heart monitor and an IV. Sid brought a packet of type O blood and hooked it up to the IV. The blood poured into the tube and entered the young girl's body.

"There." Nygus said as she finished stitching the wound. By then, the color had returned to Kami's cheeks. "When she wakes up, we'll change her into some clean clothes."

"I'll get some for her as soon as I deliever the witch's soul to Lord Death." Sid responded, turning to leave.

"Ask him if they can stay in their parent's old apartment. I know it's still vaccant." Nygus smiled a little. "I know they've been through a lot. The least we can do is give them a place to stay until they decide what they want to do from there."

"I agree." Sid nodded and left, leaving Nygus to fill out paper work on Kami's condition. She sat quietly, looking at the unconscious girl. "Poor girls. I'm so sorry you have to endure all this. I know, in the end, everything will turn out okay. You just wait and see." she said softly, then began to hum to herself, getting out pain medications for when her patient awoke.

* * *

**[1] I got the line from Clannad: After Story. It was such an awesome line, I thought I'd use it here.**

**We'll, another chapter has gone, but the story isn't over yet. Keep watching for updates. My laptop is finally working, so I should be able to get some work done, but I can't sit on the floor because it's too uncomfortable and I can't elevate my leg. I'll do my best. :)**


	14. The Night After the Fight

**I present to you yet another chapter of Death and The End :)))**

* * *

_'What was that aweful beeping noise? It hurts my head. Ugh. Make it stop...' _Kami groaned and opened her eyes. Darkness met her eyes as she blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkened room. _'Was it all not a dream after all? Did we lose dad? Was it our fault?'_ she turned her head. The heart monitor was beaping and she groaned, realizing that she was hooked up to an IV. She hated needles. She slowly sat up, tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the fight that killed their father.

"Kami? Are you awake?" Nygus's soft voice rang out followed by a knock. "I have clean clothes and food for you. You must be hungry.

"You can come in." she choked out. The door opened, light flooding the room as the nurse turned on the lights. Kami blinked and looked around. Gifts surrounded both beds and, at that point, she realized that Alice was occupying the previously vaccant bed. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course! She had surgery done on her leg. We brought her here to rest about an hour ago and she fell asleep. It would be best to just leave her be for now." Nygus set the tray of food down and helped Kami into a clean set of clothes. The teen sat back down and picked at her food, going over the whole fight in her head.

"... He's really gone, isn't he?" she asked, looking up at the nurse. Nygus nodded her head and sat down next to her. Kami started to cry.

"I-It's our fault he's gone. If we hadn't left home, we'd still be with him! We'd be at home where we belong and... and Alice wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly."

"Don't blame yourselves. You never know what could of happened. Right now, you and your sister could be out in the desert of Arizona dying, but we'll never know." Nygus pet her hair, sighing. "Never blame yourself for what has happened. Just learn to live with it. You still have Alice, your grandparents, and your uncle. Everything is going to be alright." she soothed.

"At least Stein is gone." she glared through her tears at the bedsheets. "God, I'm so fucking glad he's dead. He deserves it after what he did." she wiped her eyes, calming down a bit. "So," she began, "where are Alice and I going to stay? Dad said he burned the house down."

"Well, Sid and I had a chat with Lord Death, and he said that he was willing to give you the apartment your parents lived in. He said you could stay there as long as you want and he won't charge a high rent. There's two rooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. Sid went to furnish it after he brought Alice here."

"Oh, yeah! What about the witch's soul that Alice and I retrieved?"

"Safe with Lord Death. Once you two are up for it, you an head to the death room and take it from there. You'll also be put in the Death Scythe classes to train with Spirit and Azusa." she smiled sympathetically. "And, you're going to be kept under close guard for a while. We're aware that your mother's aunt, Arachne, is aware of both her sister's deaths. We fear that her accomplices will come after the two of you for killing Medusa."

"Then, I guess we'll just have to kill her first." Alice's groggy voice bounced off the walls, echoing in the sudden silence.

"Alice! How-How are you feeling?" Kami asked, gazing at the bulky cast on her sister's leg.

"Sleepy." she responded simply, laughing a little. "I just heard you two talking. Now, I'm determined to get better and get back on the battle field." she exclaimed, curling her hand into a fist, a determined look on her face.

"Kami, you need to eat, and then both of you should go back to bed. It's one in the morning and I'm sure you're both eager to see Lord Death in the morning." Nygus stood and turned on a bedside lamp before leaving, flicking the overhead lights off.

"Kami, are you okay?" the younger girl asked timidly. "I-I mean, I can tell you're blaming yourself for dad's death, but please don't. For now, let's be happy that he's with mom and Tommy. We can cry later. Right now, we need to be strong so we can get better. I want to kill that witch as much as you do, so let's try our best despite the circumstances. We can do it, Kami." she encouraged, a grin on her face.

"... You remind me so much of dad, you know that? You look just like him. I'm stuck looking like the guy who raped our mother." she growled lowly.

"You know, you can dye your hair. We can make it look just like mom's. Tell you what, drive me to the store when we get out of here and I'll pick out a color."

"Thanks, Alice." Kami smiled and finished eating. She crossed her legs and picked up a card that was sitting right next to her. "Looks like people are really worried about us." she commented after reading the get well card. Alice picked a package up that had her name on it. It was a portrait of herself eating the witch's soul. She laughed.

"People certainly are creative. Look." she showed her sister the painting and they laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say." Kami tossed her sister another package. "I bet you anything it's chocolate. It smells like it."

"And you'd be right." Alice held up a king sized Hershey's bar. "Don't worry, I'll share." she smiled and set the bar down. "I see white roses for you. I bet it's from your lover." she teased. Kami blushed. She'd been secretly crushing on Justin Salver for a year now.

"Sh-shut up, Alice." she glanced at the roses, barely able to make out her name and who it was from. "I-It's from Justin."

"I knew it." Alice grinned and laid back. "Come on, I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep." she closed her eyes. Kami laid back, staring at the ceiling.

_'I miss you, daddy. I promise I'll fight hard to keep Alice safe. Even if it means I have to die...'_


	15. Death Scythe at Last

"Kami, your hair is sticking up." Alice commented, situating herself on her crutches. Kami sighed and pressed her hands into her hair, flattening the strands against her head.

"Better? she asked, fixing her skirt before grabbing their backpacks off the floor. She opened the door for her sister, who nodded before leaving the room. The two headed towards the Death Room in silence, ignoring the stares of others.

"We'd better hurry, or we'll miss Lord Death." Alice tried to speed up, Kami going on ahead to open the door for her sister. She followed her younger sister, looking up at the guillotines above them.

"I hope they don't fall." she commented, catching up with her sister. Death the Kid greeted them with a smile, motioning them to approach.

"Don't worry. They won't fall. I promise. Now, come. My father has been waiting for you." he ushered them into the room where Lord Death stood, his foamy hands pressed together.

"Good to see you! How are you feeling?" the death god tilted his head slightly.

"We'll be okay once some time has passed." Kami answered as calmly as she could, tears threatning to roll down her cheeks.

"Good to know. Now, down to business. You have collected ninety nine kishin eggs, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" Alice confirmed.

"And, you have Medusa's soul. So, Alice, are you ready to become my personal weapon? I know you'll be as great a weapon as your father was."

"I know she will, too." Kami smiled at her sister.

"Okay then!" he held the glowing soul out to Alice. The young girl dropped a crutch and took the soul from the death god, grasping it by the tip. She opened her mouth and tilted her head back, letting the soul slide down her throat. Kami stepped back as scythes shot out of her sister's body before they retracted. Alice grinned.

"Now, I'm a full blown death scythe!" she pumped her fists into the air before losing her balance. Kami caught her and gave her crutches back to her sister.

"Alright you two, you're free to go. sid said that the apartment is all ready for you both. There should be documents and debit cards on the table. Your father left you a sizeable amount of money along with his motorcycle. We found his suitcase stuffed with picture frames and photo albums in a motel two hours from Phoenix. We dropped it off at your place. Head home and get some rest. Don't come back to school until you're ready." Lord Death ushered them from the room, placing a key in Kami's hand.

* * *

"Here we are." Kami opened the door and led Alice to the couch, letting her sit down. She propped her leg up and sat with her, yawning. "I'm still pretty beat." she sighed.

"Same. It's only been a week since we lost dad and saw mom. It's all so horrible. We lost everyone we love."

"Not everyone. Dad's family is in New York. We can call them up if we want." Kami shrugged and stood, going to the kitchen for some food. She found a bag of goldfish and brought it back out to munch on.

"True. I guess... but it's not the same."

"Cheer up. We'll be just fine. I promise."

* * *

**Okay. So next chapter is a long one and you're all going to hate me but be so happy at the same time. I'm throwing in a huge twist for you all.**


	16. Everything was perfect

**Get ready to hate, cry, laugh... all that good stuff.**

* * *

Soul woke up and shot up in bed, panting heavily and grunting in pain. There was a bandage wrapped around his torso and blood had dried on the once crisp white bandages. "What the hell... happened?" he looked arond the room, dazed, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Soul!" a feminine voice rang in his ears and arms wrapped around his neck. Tears hit his shoulders. Soul sat in surprise, blinking a few times before hugging back.

"M-Maka?" he asked, pushing her away so he could see her face. She stared at him with frightened emerald eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "What happened? How did we get here? I thought Stein had us and Black Star."

"He did, but help came just in time! Kid tracked our souls to the lab and they killed Stein before he could do anything more to me. He was getting ready to... c-cut me open." she shuttered at the thought. Soul pulled her in for another hug, sighing. Maka sat there, remembering what had happened that night.

_"Thank you for being so cooperative." Stein raised the knife and rested it against her stomach a moment. As he slowly cut in, the weapon was torn from his hands. Stein grunted in pain as condensed wavelenghts hit him hard. He hit the ground, and rolled over just in time to see Spirit cut through him. He disappeared in a whirl of smoke, leaving nothing behind but his soul. Kid helped Maka up off the table and onto the stretcher that had been brought._

_"Where's Soul?" she asked quietly as Black Star approached them._

_"He'll be okay once we bandage him up. I promise." Kid smiled and followed the stretcher to the ambulence that would take them back to the Academy. "They'll stitch him up in the ambulence."_

_"And the girls? Are they alright?"_

_"Of course."_

"He's... gone." he mumbled, snapping Maka out of her thoughts. "It was all just a dream." he stroked Maka's hand. "I-I dreamt that I lost you and I died myself years later when helping Kami and Alice fight Stein." he fought back tears of his own as he recalled the horrible nightmare. Maka dying and the baby being ripped from her womb, the girls growing up without her, and the moment when he died himself, the terror in the girls' eyes as he passed on to the other side. All of it vanished in a moment as he was brought back to reality as Maka spoke.

"Weird dream, but that's all it was, Soul. I'm here and alive. Listen." she brought his head to her chest. He heard the soft thump of her heart and smiled, his arms sliding around her waist.

"It's good to see you." he lifted his head and kissed her softly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "How long was I out?" he asked, his hands rubbing her back gently.

"About a week. Maybe a little more. I'm glad you're okay, though." she smiled softly.

"Daddy!" two young children ran into the room, scrambling onto the bed. Alice hugged her father and Kami hugged her mother, both crying. Kid stepped in, chuckling. Soul rubbed Alice's back and nodded to Kid.

"Thank you for everything, Kid. You saved my wife, Black Star, and I from him. I'll always be greatful to you." Soul held his arms open and Kami hugged him, both girls calming down.

"It's good to see you, daddy." Kami smiled and kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd wake up!"

"Me, too!" Alice giggled and jumped on the bed. Soul chuckled and patted both girl's heads.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I promise I'm not leaving you, okay?" he hugged them again, both girls trying to get their short arms around his neck at the same time.

"Kay!" they sat back on the bed, rambling on about how their mother told them he was going to wake up and how they were worried. Soul just smiled and listened, happy to have his whole family with him.

* * *

"Girls! Come on or you'll be late for school!" Soul shouted, pulling out a chair for his son, Tommy, who was now twelve. Kami came banging down the stairs, Alice following behind. Kami was now sixteen and going into her Junior year of school. Alice was a Sophmore and now fifteen. Kami hugged her father and took her bag lunch from her mother.

"Bye, dad. See you later." she smiled and hugged her little brother before picking up her backpack. "Come on, Alice. Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Alice hugged her dad. "I'll stop by the music shop later for my piano lessons." she hurried after her sister and the two hopped onto Kami's sleek silver motorcycle, Kami speeding off before Alice had her helmet on. Soul chuckled, watching the bike speed off. Maka wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, kissing his cheek.

"They'll be alright. They always are." she whispered, watching as the bike disappeared over the hill.

"I know, but I still worry. You can't blame me." he turned around and the two walked back inside, Tommy finishing breakfast.

"When can I go to school, mommy?" Tommy whined.

"When you turn fourteen." she responded, kissing his head. She went back to cleaning the kitchen. Soul put his jacket on and kissed his wife goodbye. He left the house and walked down to the music store, opening shop for the day. His employees trickled in one by one, and he relaxed in his office as the day went by, smiling to himself.

Around four that afternoon, Alice walked in and approached her dad, Kami following behind. The younger girl seated herself at the piano and began to play, drawing the attention of the other customers. Alice poured her heart into the piece that her father had created years before her, eyes closed in concentration. Soul sat himself at another piano and played the same song with her, the music clashing together in a sweet melody that sounded throughout the building. The song ended and Alice smiled at her father, giving him a thumbs up. The crowd clapped and bought what they came for and left, allowing Soul to lock up. The girls drove by him as he walked, keeping pace with him.

"You're grandparents should be at the house by now." he commented. "They did say they wanted to come for dinner."

"I remember. Will Wes be there, too?" Alice asked.

"He should be there with your aunt and cousin." Soul said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm in for it. We haven't spoken in years, and now he's coming over. I won't hear the end of it." he chuckled softly, hearing Alice's giggle chime in with his own laughter.

"He's gonna beat you up, dad. Not literally, I hope. Just enough to make you call them all more often." Kami commented, keeping her eyes on the street. They pulled up to the house, Kami parking behind two sleek black cars. Soul groaned.

"Damn. They did beat us here. Quick, girls, cover me so I can escape to the bedroom." he joked, half serious.

"Sure thing, dad." Alice laughed and the two took the lead. They drew the other's attention as Soul attempted to make a break for the bedroom in the back.

"Soul!" Wes shouted, grabbing him by the arm. "You aren't getting away that easily."

"Geez, thanks, girls." Soul said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Wes dragged him to the living room.

"Welcome!" they giggled and slipped into the kitchen to help their mother. Wes pulled Soul into the living room where his wife, Nina, and his daughter, Jackie, sat. His mother greeted him with a hug and the group sat down, Wes glaring at his brother.

"Why haven't you called us? It's been years since the kidnapping and we got not one call from you! We found out what happened by the news!" he punched his younger brother's shoulder.

"Sorry." he grimmanced in pain. "It's just... I was worried about Maka and the baby's health and the girls gew up knowing they could have without a mother. I had to make sure that my family was okay. Kami and Alice only recently learned what happened to us that night."

"You could have at least called us, hon." his mother scolded gently.

"Sorry." he repeated. "I'll try calling you all more often, okay?"

"You'd better." Wes muttered as Kami, Alice, and Maka walked in with plates of spaghetti. Each took one and began eating, Soul's father, as usual, very quiet.

"So, dad," Kami began. "Why didn't you tell us sooner about what happened? I mean, I think I have a right to know that I was the result of mom being raped."

"Kami... I wanted to wait until you could fully understand." Soul ran a hand through his hair and looked to his wife for asssitance.

"He's right, love. We wanted to make sure you fully understood what happened with me and what happened that night where I nearly lost my life."

"Glad he's dead," Alice grumbled. "I would have killed him myself if he were still alive."

"Alright, Alice. We know." Soul chuckled. "Oh, Lord Death said that he wants you and Kami to go on a mission. Now that you're a death scythe, you can go on other missions that are normaly reserved for three star meisters."

"Awesome!" Kami and Alice pumped their fists. Soul smiled and finished eating, looking at each of his family members in turn. He finally rested his gaze on Maka and knew that they were going to have a long talk that night.

* * *

"So." Maka began, turning to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly, smiling. "The girls and Tommy are finally asleep. We have the whole night to ourselves." she pulled him towards the bed and sat down, pulling him down to his knees in front of her. Soul took her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling softly.

"What do you have in mind?" he teased, his free hand wrapping around her slim waist. She responded by tugging him closer to her and kissing him hard, parting her lips. Soul pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing back.

"I think you know." she breathed out. "I told you that I did want another kid." she giggled softly as Soul trailed his hands down her chest. Soul smiled and sat up, pulling her into his lap. She squealed and blushed, her cheek coming to rest against his chest. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, warmth radiating off her. She looked up at him.

"Open your eyes." she whispered, placing a hand on his lips. He did so and looked down at her. In that moment, he knew that he made the right choice all these years. He thought back to when they first met and smiled. He thought back to their wedding and having Kami and Alice. He even thought back to the night he woke up from the horrid dream. He was here. She was here. Everyone was safe, and everything was perfect. Soul thought back to dinner. He thought back to when he and Maka attended the academy. How she hid Stein's doings until they had started going out. He remembered the fear in her eyes as she confided in him. Now, all that fear was gone. Stein was gone. Medusa and Chrona were in prison, and he had three beautiful children. Right now, in this very moment, everything was as it should be...

* * *

**LE FINI! I'm finally done! Tell me how this chapter made you feel! Did you cry? Did you laugh? Do you wanna hunt me down for all the pain and sorrow? XD Let me know! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

**WAAAAIT! GUESS WHAT? I DECIDED TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY BASED OFF OF ALL OF THIS! Haha. I lied last time when I said this was almost over. No, my friends, it is just the beginning! :D**


End file.
